<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A bedtime story by ahenid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845355">A bedtime story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahenid/pseuds/ahenid'>ahenid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band), K-pop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dowoon is a child, M/M, Storytelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 05:08:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845355</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahenid/pseuds/ahenid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dowoonie doesn't like to go to sleep without hearing some story from Jae, who tells about his mysterious uncles relationship.</p><p>Also known as where Wonpil and Sungjin don't see each other never because they're the Moon and the Sun.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae, Kim Wonpil/Park Sungjin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The mysterious couple</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yoon Dowoon was considered as a nice child: he was a quiet, small seven-year-old boy who had fluffy dark hair and always slept with his plushie Don, a dog (which, by the way, resembled his owner way too much). Growing up, he became used to never seeing his parents, who were too busy to take care of him (he didn’t even remember his faces), and he also became used to staying several weeks with his favourite uncle, Younghyun. But if there was someone who Dowoon loved more than his uncle, he was his uncle's boyfriend: Park Jaehyung was fascinating in many ways, always with that blonde hair of him, strange American accent, puns which didn't make sense for Dowoon's brain and the most important thing: many stories to tell, most of which sounded like lies, but funny lies.</p><p> </p><p>As time went by, the child became used to seeing his uncle and his boyfriend receive several visits from other two people too: a blonde guy named Wonpil and a dark-haired man named Sungjin (who Dowoon found funny because he was <em>bald,</em> even if Younghyun always said that it was <em>only a short haircut, Dowoonie</em>). As far as Dowoon knew, those two knew each other and were really, really old friends from his uncle Jae. However, the child found more than curious than the two of them never visited at the same time: Wonpil would come during the afternoon and would leave when the night was almost beginning, while Sungjin would take his time and appear at night, have some shots with his uncles and then go home to rest from his long day of work. And Dowoon didn't know what Sungjin's work was, except that he once heard Jae say that it <em>must be fun being up there in the sky, Sungjin</em>, only to receive a scuff from the dark-haired man and a smirk, followed by <em>it's way more interesting down here, Jaehyung</em>. </p><p> </p><p>Because yes, usually it was his uncle Jae who spent time with Sungjin, while Younghyun, a person who loved to be awake during the day, also loved to talk with Wonpil about everything and nothing. So Dowoon grew curious about what kind of relationship his uncles had with these two mysterious men. And he finally mustered the courage to ask one summer night, when Sungjin was taking his time to appear and Dowoon was sent to sleep early. The boy grabbed his uncle Jae's hand firmly (which surprised the American, since Dowoon was quite the shy, calm child) and with the determination filling his body, mind and stare, he requested something which made Jae smile as if he had been waiting forever to hear that question.</p><p> </p><p>"Could you please tell me about Wonpil and Sungjin?"</p><p> </p><p>Jae sat next to Dowoon. "Why? Are you curious?" Dowoon nodded several times while grabbing with his other hand Don. Jae smiled at the cute boy and sighed. "Then let me tell your uncle that he must entertain Sungjin when he arrives because I will be too busy telling you a story from my childhood."</p><p> </p><p>"Are you childhood friends with them two?"</p><p> </p><p>"You could say so, yes." <br/>
<br/>
***********************************************************************************</p><p>It was several years before, when Jae was more or less ten years old. Jae had always been the kind of child who enjoyed more spending his time alone, reading some book or trying not to die from his too-many allergies rather than playing with other children. He also was the kind of person who loved watching the moonlight shower the lake at the back of his too-expensive family house, where there was a whole garden with trees and, well, the lake. He would always sneak out of bed to sit near the water, touching it with some of his fingers and shivering because it was always cold. Then he would look up at the sky, wondering if the Moon didn't feel lonely up there. Of course, the Moon had several stars, but they all seemed too far to even be count as a friend of the big, white circle in the sky.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
That's when Jae decided that he was a moon boy and that he would always cherish the night and accompany the Moon to share with it his daily life.</p><p> </p><p>Some days after his decision, Jae’s life changed a lot: he became more and more isolated, always yawning during the daytime and worrying his parents. When they tried to ask him about what was happening, the child would always answer that he was playing with his friend at night, so Jae’s parents thought that his son had an imaginary friend. Only that he wasn’t imaginary at all, because Jae was sure that he was playing all night long with the same child near the lake.</p><p> </p><p>It had been one night when Jae approached the water and saw someone sitting near it. That child took his breath away when Jae laid his eyes on him: the stranger was a small child, younger than him, with a blonde hair which shone more than his. He was wearing some white shorts and a white shirt, hands firm on his knees while staring up at the sky, straight into where the Moon should be. Except that it was New Moon, and it was dark. Only the stars were seen. And Jae felt an immediate connection with that child when he turned around and looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello. I’m Jae. May I ask who you are and why are you in my garden?” Jae approached the other child slowly, always as if he were afraid of scaring him. But the other one just stared at him with a soft smile. Feeling way more courageous than ever, Jae sat next to the child and started to talk about his day to him.</p><p> </p><p>There were days when the blonde child wouldn’t appear at all, especially when the Moon was shining as bright as ever and cast its light all over the lake. However, Jae still felt, as time passed by, that he was accompanied by that silent child each night. He would always close his eyes and feel a soft, caressing hand on his back, as if it was saying <em>it will all be fine, Jae</em>. And he felt more loved than he ever felt, even by his own parents.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p>“Your parents were like mine?” Dowoon interrupted him. Jae slowly nodded to the child, who felt sad for his uncle, not knowing that Jae was the one who felt sadder for <em>him</em>.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m over it now. He did help me a lot back then… Well, he and Sungjin.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sungjin?”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me tell you how I met Younghyun, small boy.”</p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p>It was the time when Jae was in college when he started to feel that his connection with the blonde young man (because they had both grown up) was starting to fade away. And he was terrified by it, because the blonde had been the only one who supported him when he couldn’t sleep at night, always being there in silence for him.</p><p> </p><p>Yes, the blonde hadn’t said a single word in front of Jae ever. But it didn’t matter, because Jae <em>knew</em> that they cared for each other and that he could tell him whatever he wanted, that the other one would listen and give him the cutest, brightest smile he had ever seen.</p><p> </p><p>That was the case until he entered college and had to leave his nightlife style, of course. He was too tired at night to keep going to the lake and meeting his friend. His nightmares were each time worse and he would wake up shivering, dark thoughts all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>During those days, he met Younghyun by accident. And by accident, I mean that he bumped into a man with short, dark hair and big eyes which made Jae think of a whole galaxy of stars, and due to that the man, who seemed busy as ever, dropped a book. Inside the book was a note for “Kang Younghyun, Room 206”, so Jae went to that room in the dorms to return the book, not sure if that man had been Kang Younghyun.</p><p> </p><p>Nope, that man hadn’t been Kang Younghyun, whose smile became a source of light for Jae since that day, as they grew closer and closer.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************</p><p>“But, uncle, I haven’t asked you about your relationship with Hyunie uncle.” Jae stopped daydreaming and glanced at the child. <em>This child…</em> He sighed. “Where are Wonpil and Sungjin in this story?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re going well too ahead, child. But okay, I know you want to sleep and Sungjin arrived some time ag-”</p><p> </p><p>“Are you talking about me?”</p><p> </p><p>Both the child and the uncle looked at the door, where the raspy voice came from. Sungjin was as stunning as ever, still rocking that short haircut and having the whole Milky Way in his big, curious eyes, which now shined with amusement. Jae laughed like a child who had been caught while Dowoon just covered his face with Don, a little shy in front of the other man. He chuckled and approached the two of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night there, Dowoon.” He waved towards the child, who waved back at him. “What were you telling the child, Jae?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why do you sound like you’re accusing me of something?” The blonde sounded as offended as ever. The other one just stared at him. “Don’t give me that look, I was only telling him how I met you two because he asked it, right, Dowoonie?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but he hasn’t told me anything yet.” The child replied. “Only how he met my uncle thanks to some random guy who dropped a book.” Sungjin glanced towards Jae and then let out a laugh. He found the child sweet, just as sweet as his lover. “What happens?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em>I</em> was that random guy, Dowoonie,” Sungjin answered with a mysterious tone. “Anyway, let me finish the story for your uncle, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re trying to take <em>my nephew</em> away from me.”</p><p> </p><p>“As if… Whatever.” Sungjin took a chair and sat next to the bed while ignoring Jae’s dramatic scene.</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>Weeks after, Younghyun and Jae became a couple, a known and lovely one. And because it was something important, Jae drank a lot of coffee to stay awake at night and tell his blonde friend about. And he did find the young blonde man near the water almost when the night was falling, so he hurried up and ran towards him.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Jaehyung.” The American almost tripped when he heard the other one talk. <em>HE KNOWS HOW TO SPEAK</em>. The blonde man laughed. “How have you been?”</p><p> </p><p>“Blondy…? Y-you… you can speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“I never said I didn’t.” Jae rolled his eyes at the cheeky answer. He liked his friend’s voice. The pitch was higher than his, but it suited the blonde man. “By the way, stop calling me blondy. My name is Wonpil.”</p><p> </p><p>“You even have a name?” Wonpil laughed at the other one’s expression so hard that he grabbed his stomach. It had been fun to keep the mystery so long and, well, Jae never really asked for his name. Jaehyung sat next to him with a soft smile. “I missed you, sorry for not coming since I began my classes…”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, Jae. You always understood when I was so busy that I couldn’t appear here.” Right. “So? How are your classes? Something you want to tell me? You seem happy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have a boyfriend.” Wonpil stared at him in silence. “His name is Kang Younghyun. We met some weeks ago and I… I can’t still believe it. You know all about my insecurities, my dreams, my fears… Wonpil, I have found someone I love and that I’m afraid of letting go.” Wonpil nodded. “Do you know that feeling?”</p><p> </p><p>“I do.” The American looked at him surprised. “I have a boyfriend too, you know. You may know him, and even see him more than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“What’s his name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sungjin.”</p><p> </p><p>*****************</p><p>“Wonpil and you are boyfriends?” Dowoon’s jaw dropped and both men laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“At first we had our fights, but sometimes we met and slowly we fell for each other.”</p><p> </p><p>“But then… why haven’t I see you together not even once? You two always come and visit and even play with me, although not for a lot of time…”</p><p> </p><p>Sungjin smiled sadly. “Because our works keep us apart, Dowoonie.”</p><p> </p><p>Dowoon looked at them confused and yawned. He was getting drowsy and his brain couldn’t understand more of that story. <em>What is going on with these two…</em> He heard Jae singing some soft lullaby and slowly closed his eyes, letting sleep take over him and falling into a soft dream with the Moon and the Sun as the main characters.</p><p> </p><p>Jae and Sungjin left the room and closed the door. Then Sungjin went to the garden in the back of the house while Jae went to <em>give some cuddles to my lovie lovie, Sungjinie. Go back there and see him.</em> Sungjin just rolled his eyes and obeyed the American. After all, he had seen Jae grow up and had a soft spot for him, even if he didn’t want to admit it.</p><p> </p><p>Once in the garden, Sungjin’s heart started to pound harder: there he was, with his shining blonde hair, white clothes, and the smile of someone who had been waiting forever for his love to arrive. Wonpil ran towards Sungjin and hugged him tightly, knowing that the time when they could be like this was only some minutes.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you know that Dowoonie has started to be curious about us?” Sungjin kissed his lover’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“And what did you tell him, mister Sun?”</p><p> </p><p>“That our works keep us apart, mister Moon. I wish I could add something else before he fell asleep.”</p><p> </p><p>“Something like what?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like, even if we can’t see each other a lot, we still yearn for all these moments that we share… that I love you as I’ve always done since the first day I met and helped you to shine… that you’re the one who really gives me the strength to be up all day in the sky, watching life go on and knowing that you’re out there, resting and taking your time to befriend others because you actually feel lonely at night.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh? Then I want to add that I love you, mister Sun. Thank you for being the one who works the hardest, so much that life can’t stare at you without burning their eyes. I am only the guy who they tell their secrets, who sees the dark side of the world… You’re the one who helps them go by each day, even lonelier than I do.”</p><p> </p><p>“When is the next eclipse?”</p><p> </p><p>“In some days.” Wonpil left Sungjin’s arms and walked back, staring at the sky.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you in some days, Wonpil.” Sungjin watched Wonpil slowly vanishing as the Moon gave more and more light. The blonde one approached his lover and kissed him softly on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll see you in some days, Sungjin.” And then he vanished in the air and Sungjin was left there, with the usual aching of someone who sees his lover go and knows that won’t see them in too much time.</p><p> </p><p>Because they were the Sun and the Moon, but still found time for each other and loved to keep contact with the ones they chose to protect: Jae, Younghyun and the small Dowoonie, the perfect mix between the two of them.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The eclipse which uncovers all</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The eclipse comes and Dowoon has a conversation with Wonpil after not seeing him in days.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Before reading: bear with me the mistakes, I will (someday) fix it...<br/>Also, this part was written because a friend of mine was curious about some aspects. It turned like this and gives a good wrap up to the whole story!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A week later, Dowoon found himself playing near the lake. Since that night when he asked both his uncle Jae and Sungjin about the story of Wonpil and the second, he hadn’t seen the two too much. And by the two I mean the mysterious couple. Dowoon was sad because both would play with him for some minutes before going away each time they came and, well, he didn’t have many friends.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In fact, Dowoon thought that he had no one who he could call a friend, aside from his uncles, the mysterious couple and Don. He was always a loner, not really understanding other children’s minds. He was still young and all, but he felt that something made him different from the others. Or maybe it was that he didn’t have the best social skills ever. Probably the second one.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Anyway, Dowoon truly missed both Sungjin and Wonpil. Even if they were secretive, weird, clumsy (<em>I’ll never forget when Wonpil burnt that soup</em>) and all… he felt at ease with them, like they could understand him. Besides, both cherished the child a lot, just how Sungjin had gone and told the rest of the story a week before just because he wanted to see Dowoon before he went to sleep, or so had said his uncle Younghyun the next day, right in front of a Wonpil who looked tired and sad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Younghyun had told him, too, his side of the story when he had asked. It was similar to Jae’s one, only that Sungjin hadn’t been silent (<em>he didn’t shut up for once, oh my gosh…</em>, had Younghyun said while Wonpil was laughing) and, well, both children met during the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>**********************</p>
<p>“Hey, you.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nine-year-old Younghyun raised his head from the ground. He was sitting on a swing at the park nearest to his house. He was quite sad: his parents weren’t at home as usual because both were busy with their works and <em>you must understand us, Younghyunie</em>. Nevertheless, he found quite the comfort by being out there in the park, swinging deep in thought and singing some lullaby he had heard once from his mother. Being under the Sun had always given him joy, happiness… calmness inside. He could have been inside, but he was enjoying being there with his eyes closed, head down and just going back and forth, alone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At least, that was the case until a child stood in front of him and called him <em>you</em>. The child seemed to be his age, only a little shorter than him. His eyes were big and Younghyun felt as if he could see the whole galaxy on them. <em>Maybe it’s my imagination, there’s no way there are stars in someone’s eyes</em>. The stranger was smiling at him dearly as if he knew who Younghyun was.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Want to play with me?” Certainly, the accent was quite strange.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uh… Who are you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Sungjin, nice to meet finally.” <em>What does he mean finally?</em> “Oh, you look confused… I’ve just seen you from afar many times.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you a stalker?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?! No!” Sungjin laughed brightly and Younghyun smiled.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He liked that child.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*****************************************</p>
<p>Dowoon realized that he had got distracted when he noticed a shadow beside him. He almost jumped while screaming. The child heard a chuckle from the man beside him. He watched Wonpil sit down next to him, the blonde man staring at the lake and Dowoon, well, he was observing the other one, asking himself why he had gone out.<em> When has he arrived?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello again, Dowoonie.” Wonpil finally looked at the child, who felt his ears getting redder. <em>What a shy boy</em>, laughed the Moon mentally.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello, Wonpil,” greeted the boy back. Wonpil felt his heart heavy but continued smiling. “I haven’t seen you in a week…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you miss me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dowoon looked at the ground, suddenly unable to see the older man. <em>Yes, I did. And Sungjin too. And I have many questions about you two still. And I don’t know why you disappeared after that day. Can I ask?</em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You look troubled. What’s going on in this fluffy head?” The blonde patted the child’s hair, smiling. “Just tell me, I’m your friend.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are we friends?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Wonpil’s heart broke when he saw the look in the child’s eyes: two pupils full of sadness and happiness at the same time, loneliness, and hope. He wished he could be more time with the child, the creature he wanted to protect the most besides his boyfriend/husband/lover. The Moon and the Sun aren’t tied to human relationships, after all. He smiled after thinking of his lover and he looked up at the sky.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Answer that question yourself, Dowoon. You’re a smart child, just like your father.” After finishing that sentence, Wonpil knew that he had spoken <em>way too much</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My father? You even know my parents?” The child darted those questions fast. The blonde man cleared his throat.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do more than knowing them.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>****************************************</p>
<p>It was a windy day seven years before. Three men were watching a TV show, only one of them actually focused on what was happening on screen. The second one was caressing his back, knowing that his boyfriend had gone through a long day of work. And the third one was looking at the door all the time, waiting for someone to finally arrive.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I still can’t believe that this is happening.” Jae’s words made both the other men stare at him. “I mean, it’s been quite a while since it’s been the four of us in the same room, and not for some minutes…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know.” Younghyun smiled at his boyfriend. “Who would have told me that the child I accused of being a stalker would actually become my best friend… and someone extremely important in everyone’s life.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Things happen,” Wonpil muttered, his eyes again fixed on the door. He jumped when he heard the doorbell and ran towards it, knowing that both Younghyun and Jae were laughing at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He was, after all, excited. He had been waiting for the eclipse to come again for many days, weeks, even months. When he opened the door, he didn’t even let Sungjin take some steps forward before jumping into his arms, hugging him tightly. He heard Sungjin’s deep laugh right next to his right ear and felt his chest warm. Gosh, he really loved his personal sunshine. The dark-haired also hugged him back, delighted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hello there, Pil,” he greeted after moving a little to watch his lover’s face. “Today is the day, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure of this? Do you really want this?” Sungjin’s eyes were full of concern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both felt like they were in their own worlds. In fact, Younghyun and Jae felt like intruders while watching the whole scene in front of them. Jae wanted to say hi to Sungjin too, but Younghyun grabbed his right hand and guided him back to the sofa where they were sitting minutes before. <em>We should live them their time together</em>, was the reason. Jae couldn’t say no to it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It made sense, anyway, that Sungjin and Wonpil sometimes felt out of this world. When both had outed themselves in front of Jae and Younghyun, the humans couldn’t understand how the Sun and the Moon were in front of them. <em>We wanted to be human for once</em>, was Sungjin’s explanation. <em>We wanted to grow up and live here too, at least some hours a day, but we needed to find someone who wanted to meet </em>us<em>. And we did it.</em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Now, Jae thought that Sungjin and Wonpil’s romance story was sad since they only had some minutes a day to see each other before the other one <em>worked</em>. They cherished the eclipses because that day they could be <em>hours</em> together, just showering each other with their love. Wonpil was more into physical touch that Sungjin, perhaps because he wasn’t a ball of flames when he was up in the sky. Nevertheless, Sungjin always had a hand on the blonde man’s body, was it when he caressed his back, patted his head, or simply grabbed the Moon’s hand. <em>Lovely and tragic</em>, was Younghyun’s description, and Jae agreed with his boyfriend’s words.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After some minutes, the Sun and Moon appeared finally and sat on a couch in the living room, hands intertwined. They both looked determined to go ahead with their plan, which the human couple already knew about. It was almost time to do it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Once the eclipse begins…” Jae started.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We will make it. I hope it goes well…” Wonpil felt Sungjin’s reassuring grip and smiled. “It’s going to go fine; we will remember today forever.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“25<sup>th</sup> August, nice date to become an uncle,” Younghyun joked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>******************************************</p>
<p>“Ah, wait, don’t look up, Dowoonie.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dowoon had noticed the world turning darker and darker, but he was so invested in Wonpil’s story that he didn’t want to interrupt him. He didn’t even know how he had ended on the blonde man’s lap, or why it felt so warm to him. He didn’t want to get off it, though. Anyway, the child nodded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened that day?” Dowoon’s innocent question made Wonpil smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That day…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That day was a blessing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both of them looked towards the door to the garden with the lake. Sungjin was staring at them with a soft smile on his face, leaning against the door. Dowoon could see Jae’s blonde hair vanishing from behind and heard his uncle Younghyun saying something like <em>leave them alone, you nosy</em>, only to be replied an <em>only if you play with me, Younghyun</em>. Dowoon knew for sure that his dark-haired uncle would lose all the games, not because Jae was good at playing them, but because Younghyun was <em>awful</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sungjin took several steps forward and sat next to them both. He greeted his lover with a soft kiss on his lips. Both men looked at each other with an emotion so strong that Dowoon felt like he was invading their privacy, but, at the same time, was comfortable with it. He shook his head. He couldn’t believe that he was seeing his mysterious uncles at the same time, in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey there, Woon.” Sungjin patted his hair and he smiled. “How’s your day doing?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It was quite boring before… Then Wonpil arrived and it turned better.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Now it’s the best, I think.” Both men watched the child with a loving stare.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Dowoon felt <em>loved</em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So? Are we going to play?” Dowoon excitedly applauded after saying that, gaining a confused look from Wonpil and a laugh from Sungjin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t you want to listen to the rest of the story?” Wonpil asked.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I do,” the child confessed. “But… I want to spend time with you two, too. You together, with me. And, of course, I know that Younghyun became an uncle that day too! My birthday is that day.” Dowoon giggled. “So, can we play? Pretty please? Sungjin? Wonpil?” He gazed from one another with puppy eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Both men shared a look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yes, Woonie. Today, we have all the time of the world for you, our beautiful blessing.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Dowoon laughed, not really knowing the way that he shone like a star in front of his parents.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>And with this, my desire of writing about Sungjin as the Sun and Wonpil as the Moon has finally vanished, haha. Any questions, just ask them! See you all in some other fic I write.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>